There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. There is a similar ongoing need for flavor chemicals that enhance or provide new flavors for food preparations. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structures of the molecules can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics. The identification of structural variations and discovery of new chemicals enable the creation of new flavors and fragrances.